Mati Lampu
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Gan Ning sama Ling Tong ditinggal bareng sama Zhu Ran dan Lu Xun cuman gegara Mati Lampu/ DLDR


**Warning: **kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **jangan terlalu menggunakan**** logika****, karena ****ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. **ga tanggung janab kalo kalian bosen**. Bahasa aneh.

**Genre: **Humor receh

**Rate: **T

**Disclaimer: **DW punya Koei

Mati Lampu (DW)

Selamat Membaca

Suatu ketika di rumah Lu Meng sama Lu Su mati lampu dari jam 12 siang sampai sekarang alias jam 5 sore, mati lampunya bukan di komplek Wu doang melainkan satu negara mati lampu. Gegara mati lampu Lu Meng sama Lu Su keseret-seret buat ngedemo PLN akhirnya mereka berempat aka anak asuh di rumah sampai sekarang menunggu lampu menyala kembali, hasil demo tak kunjung membuahkan hasil, rumah mereka masih belum dialiri listrik kembali, dan semakin lama semakin gelap, membuat mereka menyalakan lilin hampir di setiap sudut rumah.

Karena mati lampu Gan Ning sama Ling Tong jadi gaada kerjaan biasanya mereka nonton tipi, ngemil sembari ngasuh Zhu Ran sama Lu Xun. Tapi segadag gadagnya mereka saat mati lampu, mata mereka tetap dipaksa untuk merhatiin Lu Xun sama Zhu Ran -umur mereka 6 tahun disini- takutnya mereka mainin api terus bikin rumah kebakaran lagi.

Gan Ning ngusap-ngusap telapak tangannya, terus nyengir. "Ling Tong, ngepet kuy lagi banyak lilin nyala nih dirumah."

"Situ yang jadi babinya."

"Dih mending elu yang jadi monyetnya."

Ling Tong bingung. "Kok monyet sih? Ntar disebutnya bukan ngepet lagi."

"Apa?"

"Ngeuuaa!"

Gan Ning ngambil bantal sofa terus doi lempar ke mukanya Ling Tong. "Receh lu."

"Suka-suka gua dong."

Ruangan kembali hening ... sekarang Gan Ning nyenterin Zhu Ran sama Lu Xun biar tetap kelihatan.

"Kak Gan Ning, ambilin lilin yang di atas meja makan~" pinta Zhu Ran dengan _puppy eyes_nya.

"Ga."

Mata Zhu Ran berkaca-kaca. "Plisss..."

"Nih main ini aja." Ling Tong ngasih sekotak korek api pada Zhu Ran.

Gan Ning menatap Ling Tong gak suka, soalnya kalo rumah kebakaran lagi gamau membagi gajinya yang seuprit buat bayar renovasi rumah. "Ling Tong elu mau digorok sama Mbah Lu Meng?"

"Kaga." Ling Tong pergi ke kamar mandi terus balik lagi bawa seember air, doi taro ember itu di deket Zhu Ran sama Lu Xun main. "Xun, kalo karpetnya kebakar siram pake ini air ya."

"Siap Kak Ling Tong."

_Plak!_ Gan Ning tepok jidat, tapi daripada Zhu Ran maksa minta diambilin lilin mungkin lebih baik seperti itu.

Hening lagi, hening lagi.

"Ning ngepet kuy."

Gan Ning menatap aneh Ling Tong. "Biasanya elu waras diajak begituan bilangnya engga."

"Gabut soalnya."

"Serah."

Ling Tong manyun. "Ke komplek Wei nyok, kita ngaso di rumahnya Jia Xu, diakan selalu sedia genset sebelum mati lampu terus disanakan ada anak-anak yang seumuran sama mereka, biar mereka ga main api mulu."

Gan Ning ngeggetok pala Ling Tong pake senter ditangannya. "Tapi jauh CANTIK."

Ling Tong ngelus kepalanya. "Yaudah ayuk ngepet."

"Terus yang jaga anak-anak siapa?"

"Panggil Quan gih, biasanya doi suka nyelonong masuk lewat loteng cuman gegara sinyal hapenya bagus disini."

Gan Ning pun nurut sama Ling Tong, dan benar saja kata Ling Tong di dalem loteng ada Quan yang lagi asik nunggu donlotan animenya selesai, Quan pasang muka inosen.

"Quan, jagain Lu Xun sama Zhun Ran dong, gua ama Gan Ning mau ke chinapril beli lilin."

Quan sih mengiyakan saja biar cepet.

Akhirnya Quan yang ngejaga duo _pyromania_ kecil, sementara Gan Ning sama Ling Tong ke ruangan lain di dalam rumah, katanya sih mau ngepet tapi ... ternyata ada hal tak terduga terjadi pada mereka berdua, 2 jam mereka menghilang, lampu juga belum kembali menyala. Karena mereka berdua belum menampakkan kembali hidungnya, Quan tetap setia menunggu mereka sampai...

"Asik juga main malem-malem." Gan Ning muncul di samping Quan secara tiba-tiba.

Quan nyenterin muka Gan Ning dari atas sampe bawah, ada banyak bekas cakaran sampe merobek baju yang dipake Gan Ning. "Abis berantem lu?"

"Iya, berantem sama kucing."

Setelah Gan Ning menjawab itu dengan sebuah cengiran khasnya, Quan curiga, dan Quan mengingat saat dia lagi menyusup ke loteng rumah ini ada suara mistis yang dia dengar, Quan tiba-tiba melotot, terus ngeliat Gan Ning.

"Elu berantem sama kucing atau 'berantem' sama Ling Tong?"

Gan Ning nyengi, terus dia jawab. "Gua ngepet, terus gua berantem sama babinya."

End

Hohoho cerita terinspirasi saat kejadian mati lampu yang sangat lama di rumah nthor :vv


End file.
